Sadira's One Jump Ahead
by Tito-Mosquito
Summary: Sadira in the role of Aladdin.


The rays shined down on the village. A young woman around seventeen rushed to the edge of a rooftop, holding a loaf of bread. She came to the edge and stopped, almost dropping it. She has smoky black hair that reach down her back with two small ponytails on each side of her head tied by two golden circlets, startling blue-green eyes, and dark skin. The golden circlets belong to her mother, the mother she could barely remember. They had been in her hair when her mother disappeared almost eleven years ago, and they were all she had left of her. She wears a white shirt underneath a green vest, white Arabian pants, and a blue sash tied around her waist. She is also barefoot.

"Stop thief!" A voice came from behind her. She looked back at the guards chasing her.

"Oh come on, can't we talk about this?" Sadira asked, putting her hands up in defense while still holding the loaf of bread.

"I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" Razoul shouted at her, putting out his scimitar.

"I'll take that as a no." She said, turning to look at the drop. She looked at the bread in her hands confused.

"I swear these guys are out to get me. I mean, all this for a loaf of bread?" She wondered to herself. The guards were closing in on her now. So she jumped off and landed on two clotheslines strung between buildings with dry clothes on them. She skied down them, getting pieces of clothes on her as she went. She finally was almost at the end, with a window. But just then a woman screamed, reached out and slammed the shutters closed. Sadira slammed into the shutters and fell to the street. Her fall being broken by a giant pile of clothing. She pushed off the top layer and was about to enjoy her bread when yelling came from the rooftop.

"There she is!" One guard shouted. She looked up at them.

"You won't get away so easy!" Another one shouted, Sadira raised an eyebrow.

"You think that was easy?" She yelled back at them. The sound of laughter attracted Sadira's attention; she turned her head to see a group of middle-aged women giggling at her. Sadira has a pair of pants tuck on top of her head. She grinned at them sheepishly until her attention was then turned to the end of the street.

"You two, over that way, and you follow me! We'll find her!" Razoul commanded. Her eyes widened, she quickly put a long sheet around her in a disguise and scurried over to the women.

"Morning, madams." She said politely with a sweet smile.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Sadira?" The lady who had her head sticking out of the window mocked her, smirking with a little laugh. Sadira liked these women; they're practically the only people in all of Agrabah who don't treat her like a street rat. She sees them as motherly figures.

"Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught." She said, just then a hand grabbed Sadira's shirt collar and yanked her back, it was Razoul. Her disguise then fell off.

"I'm in trouble!" She squeaked.

"And this time, I'll…" A screeching sound interrupted the guard, and then his turban was pulled down over this head. Sadira fell back onto her feet and smiled widely when she saw a little monkey, her friend Abu, on top of Razoul. Abu was screeching happily and jumping up and down on the guard's head.

"Perfect timing Abu, as usual." She said. Abu gave a little bow.

"Ah, you're a gentleman." Sadira said. "Now come on, let's get outta here." She said rushing past the guard, Abu right behind her.

 **Sadira:** _Gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline_

 _One swing ahead of the sword._

 _I steel anything I can't afford_

 _That's everything_

Sadira ran into a guard and started to battle him. She dodged a couple of swings then pulled down the guard's pants. Abu blew a raspberry at the guard then dodged an attack. The guard swung at Sadira but missed and broke a barrel full of fish. As Sadira ran off with Abu, the guard pulled a fish over his lower body to use as a pair of pants.

 **Sadira:** _One jump ahead of the lawman_

 _That's all and that's no joke_

 _These guys, don't appreciate I'm broke_

Sadira ran under a wooden deck where another guard came at her. He swung his sword, barely missing my head. It hit the wooden post instead. She and Abu quickly hopped up a pile of barrels; Sadira then quickly kicked one down on top of another guard.

"Oh yeah, another point for Sadira!" She cheered as she kept on climbing.

 **Razoul:** _Riffraff!_

 **Guard #1 and 2:** _Street rat!_

 **Guard #3:** _Scoundrel!_

 **All:** _Take that!_

 **Sadira:** _Just a little snack, guys._

Sadira scampered to the top of a platform. The guards shook it back and forth trying to knock her off.

 **Guards:** _Rip her open, take it back guys!_

"Yikes, a little violent aren't' we?" She asked. Sadira jumped off the platform to certain death, only to grab Abu's hand like an acrobat. The two flipped and landed on a window ledge.

 **Sadira:** _I can take a hint, gotta face the facts_

 _You're my only friend Abu!_

 **Women:** _Who?_

Sadira looked up to see they've swung into a brothel. One of the few places Sadira stays away from, because the harem girls are rather stuck-up. For some reason they don't like Sadira.

They came towards her and pulled her up, and started dancing around her and taunting her.

 **Women:** _Oh it's so sad Sadira hit the bottom_

 _She's become a one-girl rise in crime_

Abu found a plate full of juicy fruits and began to stuff his face with them. Sadira tried to find her way out of the room, only for one of the girls to swing her towards a large chubby woman with a broom.

 **Woman:** _I'd blame the parents except she hasn't got 'em!_

The woman took a swing at the thief with her broom, but she easily dodged the attack. Realizing the easiest way out was the way she came. As Sadira backed away, Abu hopped on her shoulder.

 **Sadira:** _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, tell you all about it when I got the time._

Sadira made it to the window. One of the girls smirked as she pushed them out of it. Luckily Sadira and Abu bounced off a window tarp and landed on the ground on their feet.

We then cut to a muscle man flexing to a crowd. The guards rushed past him. Then we go back to Sadira and Abu who were hiding behind the muscle man, matching his moves. Until they made a mistake and were discovered.

 **Sadira:** _One jump ahead of the slowpokes_

 _One skips ahead of my doom_

 _Next time, gonna use a nom de plume_

"There they are!" Razoul yelled. Sadira and Abu ran off as fast they could.

 **Sadira:** _One jump ahead of the hitmen_

 _One hit ahead of the flock_

 _I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

As they ran, the two practically flew over a herd of sheep. They looked behind them and nearly laughed when they saw the guards trying to get past the herd.

The two jumped over a man who was lying on a bed of nails, but one fat guard fell on top of him. Sadira and Abu cringed when they saw it. "That guy is gonna need some serious stomach surgery" Abu whispered to Sadira. "No duh," Sadira said. "Now let's move!"

Abu then disguise himself with a bunch of jewels, until a shopkeeper discovered him.

 **Guard:** _Stop, thief!_

 **Shopkeeper:** _Vandal!_

 **Sadira:** _Abu!_

Sadira ran passed a woman who clutched her purse to her chest and screamed.

 **Woman:** _Scandal!_

The guards had Sadira cornered against a door smirking devilishly.

 **Sadira:** _Let's not be too hasty!_

Then the door opened and a large, ugly lady came out to hold Sadira bridal style.

 **Lady:** _Still I think she's rather tasty!_

Sadira scurried away and she put her arm around one of the guards, and acted as if they were all friends.

 **Sadira:** _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_

 _Otherwise we'd get along!_

 **Guards:** _WRONG!_

"That's what I thought." They all then jumped into a pile and started fighting. When they stopped, they realized Sadira and Abu were gone. They were sneaking away in vases. They threw off the vases knowing that they were discovered and ran across a flaming pit, the guards right behind them. The guards hoped up and down screaming as they crossed. Sadira and Abu then passed a sword swallower. Abu then went back and got a wild idea. He pulled the sword out of the swallower's mouth. He then advanced on the guards, who retreated in fear.

"Ah! He's got a sword!" One guard shouted in fear. Razoul steps out.

"You idiots! We'll all got swords!" He said drawing out his sword. Abu gently put down the sword and ran. Sadira and Abu were, once again surrounded by the guards, coming from left and right. Sadira jumped up and climbed up a rope trick being done on the street. The guards then all crashed into each other.

 **Sadira:** _One jump ahead of the hoof beats!_

 **Guards:** _Vandal!_

 **Sadira:** _One hop ahead of the hump!_

 **Guards:** _Street rat!_

 **Sadira:** _One track ahead of disaster!_

 **Guards:** _Scoundrel!_

 **Sadira:** _They're quick, but I'm much faster!_

 **Guards:** _Take that!_

The guards chase Sadira up a staircase. Sadira quickly grabbed a carpet and prepare to jump off a window.

 **Sadira:** _Here goes, better throw my hand in_

 _Wish me a happy landin'_

 _All I gotta do is jump!_

The guards follow them out the window.

Sadira was about to take a bite when I looked straight ahead. There was a very young girl rummaging around in a dumpster for food. She looked sad and hungry. The girl lifted a bone from the garbage when she saw the thief looking at her. She dropped her find and tried to hide. Sadira looked at her, then the bread. It didn't feel right to eat while the child stood there and starved, especially if she watched her eat. Sadira wondered how long it must've been since she last ate and if she's an orphan like her. She looked back up at the girl again and couldn't help but see herself in the starving girl. She reminded Sadira of herself when she was little. The girl isn't wearing shoes like Sadira. The girl looked about 10. Only 7 years younger. Abu realized what she was thinking and looked down at his bread that had already had a bite taken from it. He gave her a cold expression and pulled his bread close to him, showing he wasn't gonna share. She rolled her eyes. Knowing what she had to do, Sadira stood up and walked over toward the little girl. The girl looked frightened as Sadira approached her. She backed to the wall. Sadira bent over slightly so that she was level with the girl.

"Here," Sadira offered as she held the bread out to the girl. "Go on, take it."

The girl reluctantly took it. After she did, Sadira ruffled her head a little. Abu looked down as his bread, feeling guilty. He ran over and, even though he looked unhappy about it, handed his bread to the girl. The girl started to pet Abu happily and Abu chattered playfully. Abu turned his head and saw Sadira walking into the sunlight.

Sadira pushed past some villagers and saw a parade of some sort, where a well-dressed man riding a white fancy-looking horse like he owned the place.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose." one villager said.

"Another suitor for the princess." another said.

Sadira suddenly felt something ran past her legs. Sadira looked up to see the little girl from the alley run into the middle of the street. She gasped as the girl runs right in front of the horse.

"Get out of my way, you filthy little brat!" the man pulls out his whip. Sadira runs in front of the girl and took the hit.

"Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" she said throwing the whip back at him.

"Oh-" said the man, "I'll teach _you_ some manners!" The man pushed Sadira into a muddy puddle, and everyone started laughing. The horse started to walk away and Sadira smirked.

"Look at that, Abu. It's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends!" called Sadira, earning a laugh from everyone who initially laughed at her.

The horse immediately stopped and the man looked back at him, glaring "You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll _die_ a street rat, and only your _fleas_ will mourn you."

Sadira got up and charged at the man, but the gates closed in his face.

"I'm _not_ worthless! And I _don't_ have fleas!" stomped Sadira, scratching her head. She realized what she was doing and stopped. "Come on, Abu. Let's go home..."

As Sadira walked to her 'home', which is just a cutout wall with some blankets hung around. Sadira started to sing,

 _Riffraff, street rat._

 _I don't buy that._

 _If only they'd look closer,_

 _would they see a poor girl? No siree._

 _They'd find out, there's so much more to me..._

Sadira tucked in Abu for the night. She sighed and pushed back the blankets and saw the Sultan's Palace. A place she always wanted to live. "Someday Abu, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all..." Sadira leaned her head against the wall, and took deep breathes... because she's going to live there one day. She's not a street rat...

* * *

This is only a one-shot, I may or may not actually write the entire movie with Sadira in the Aladdin role anytime soon.


End file.
